1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a light emitting diode module and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode module with improved heat radiation efficiency and increased productivity, and a display module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, among various kinds of display devices, with rapid development of semiconductor technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been popularized with their miniaturization, lightness and improved performance.
At present, the liquid crystal display devices are being employed and used for almost all information processing devices including middle or large-sized products such as monitors, TVs and the like as well as small-sized products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAS), portable multimedia players (PMPs) and the like.
A liquid crystal display panel is a non-emissive type display panel that can not emit light by itself, and accordingly, the liquid crystal display device requires a backlight assembly that supplies light to the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly has used a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) or the like as a light source, but in recent years, has mainly used a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. The light emitting diode may be used singly or a plurality of light emitting diodes may be moduled.
However, if the light emitting diode is used for the light source, a lot of heat may be generated, which may cause defects of the light emitting diode or have an adverse effect on a display device.
In recent years, a light emitting diode module using a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB) advantageous for heat radiation has been developed and used to effectively radiate heat generated in the light emitting diode.
However, this light emitting diode module has a problem of high product costs, low productivity and difficulty of repair for defects.